


Leć, ptaszku, leć…

by toroj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tajemniczym hobby woźnego Hogwartu, o niefortunnym zakupie pani Pringle i o tym, co z tego wynikło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leć, ptaszku, leć…

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga, transwestytyzm.

**Leć, ptaszku, leć…**

To miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej.   
Kiedy Apollion Pringle przyjmował posadę woźnego w Hogwarcie, wyobrażał go sobie jako przybytek szacowny, przepełniony duchem dawnych czasów (tych lepszych czasów, naturalnie, bo te dzisiejsze… szkoda gadać). Miało to być miejsce, w którym uczniowie chodzą wszędzie z książkami pod pachą i wszyscy gadają naukowo, aż się w głowie mąci. Pan Pringle nigdy nie chodził do Hogwartu, nauki pobierając w malutkim miasteczku Chickenny, w kilkuosobowej klasie z jednym czarodziejem – nauczycielem od wszystkiego. Jego rodziców po prostu nie było stać na Hogwart, choć mały Apollionek, owszem, dostał w dniu jedenastych urodzin z tego wspaniałego przybytku wiedzy tradycyjny list, który potem przechowywał przez kilkanaście lat jako pamiątkę. Czasem go wyjmował, by popatrzeć na pieczęć z czterema herbowymi zwierzętami i zastanawiał się, do jakiego domu skierowałaby go Tiara. Poniekąd Hogwart był jego cichym, niespełnionym marzeniem. Nic dziwnego więc, że kiedy w Proroku znalazł ogłoszenie o wolnej posadzie woźnego z zakresem obowiązków „sprzątanie, drobne naprawy, strzyżenie trawników”, natychmiast wbił się w swój odświętny surdut ze sztywnym kołnierzem, zawiązał krawat i złapał świstoklik do Hogsmeade. Możliwe, że to właśnie ten kołnierz, trzymający kark Apolliona Pringle sztywno jak w kleszczach i nadający mu z lekka wojskową postawę, przekonał ostatecznie ówczesnego dyrektora, że niejaki Pringle jest najlepszym kandydatem na wakujące stanowisko.  
Po kilku latach woźny Hogwartu miał już pewne wątpliwości, czy wygrał wtedy los na loterii. Z książkami pod pachą chodzili tu tylko Krukowi, a i to nie zawsze. Chodzenie też nie należało do zwyczajów powszechnych. Tu się biegało. Biegało najczęściej z krzykiem, chichotem świdrującym nieznośnie w uszach, kwiczeniem i tupaniem. Nanosząc wszędzie góry piachu i błota. Człowiek mógłby wcale nie chować różdżki, a Chłoszczyść śniło się woźnemu po nocach. Apollion Pringle dziękował opatrzności, że go uchroniła przed posiadaniem własnych dzieci. Te kilkaset cudzych, rojących się w zamku, starczało mu aż nadto. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że łatwiej było się upilnować przed pojedynczą Apollionową Pringle, kiedy on…   
Pan Pringle wcisnął głowę w ramiona, karcąc się w duchu za nieprzystojne myśli. Aj, aj…   
Pani Pringle przeszyła go sokolim wzrokiem, jakby umiała czytać w głowie małżonka niczym w otwartej książce. Kucharskiej.  
Właśnie wylewitowała z piecyka pulchną, gorącą, roztaczającą czarowne wonie drożdżówkę i zgrabnym ruchem różdżki osadziła ją na podkładce pośrodku kuchennego stołu. Apollion rzucił jej pożądliwe spojrzenie przez drzwi bawialni. Drożdżówce, rzecz jasna. Pożądliwe zerkanie na żonę od pewnego czasu stało się już dość rzadkie.   
\- Niusiu – odezwała się pani Pringle, odkrawając od ciasta spory kawałek. – Idę na herbatkę do Kathy, wrócę za jakieś dwie godzinki. Weź sobie ciasta jak ostygnie. W kredensie masz powidła truskawkowe.  
Apollon pokiwał głową. Nie miał nic przeciw wizytom małżonki u Kathy Ogg, żony zakazanoleśnego gajowego. Wiadomo, niewygadane baby robią się nieznośnie swarliwe, więc ani on, ani Ogg nie żałowali im tych niedzielnych pogaduszek. Z kim zresztą miałyby biedne kobity pogadać? Przecież nie z nauczycielkami z Hogwartu, gdzież tam prostym kobietom do takich uczonych dam… Nawet ta smarkata Sprout, co jeszcze w zeszłym roku latała tu dokoła w szkolnej szacie, teraz jest „uczycielkom” i głowę wysoko nosi. Do szklarni zamorskie cudeńka sprowadza, a trzęsie się nad nimi jak nad własnymi dziećmi.   
Apollion Pringle udawał, że jest zajęty to przeglądaniem niedzielnego wydania Proroka, to znów oglądaniem najnowszego nabytku pani Pringle – dywanika w perski wzór, wytargowanego trzy dni temu od domokrążcy w Hogsmeade. Pani Pringle’owa uparcie twierdziła, że dywanik na pewno jest z Persji, bo sprzedawca był czarniawy na twarzy, wąsy miał niby szczotkę, a czapkę jak czerwoną doniczkę z chwostem, co było niechybną oznaką perskości zarówno przekupnia jak i jego towaru. Co prawda, pan Pringle widywał już „prawdziwe francuskie perfumy”, które nigdy nie opuściły Yorkshire (a nawet sam takowe wyrabiał) ale nie zamierzał się sprzeczać z powodu jakiejś szmaty za galeona i osiem sykli.   
Tymczasem pani Pringle zapakowała ciasto i zniknęła za drzwiami. Chwilowy słomiany wdowiec odczekał przezornie dziesięć minut, by zyskać pewność, że jego druga połowa już dotarła do gajówki i zdążyła włączyć maszynkę do plotek. Następnie chyłkiem zamknął drzwi na klucz, sprawdzając przezornie czy jakiś paskudny bachor nie podgląda i nie podsłuchuje. Przymknął okno, zasunął szczelnie zasłonki, jakby szykował się do popołudniowej drzemki, po czym z mocno bijącym sercem zbliżył się do wielkiej szafy ubraniowej. Przez chwilę, złożywszy dłonie jak do modlitwy, wpatrywał się w rzeźbione drzwi szafy jak we wrota do raju, ewentualnie bramę do Narnii, a potem zdecydowanym ruchem rozwarł jej podwoje.   
Pani Pringle lubiła się modnie ubrać i była nieco próżna, jednak nigdy nie usłyszała na ten temat jednego złego słowa z ust męża. Apollion Pringle, wprost przeciwnie, z zadziwiającą hojnością zachęcał małżonkę do kupowania fatałaszków, a nawet od czasu do czasu obdarowywał ją tym i owym. „Niusio to skarb” – mawiała pani Berta do zazdrosnych sąsiadek, chwaląc się mężem. A kiedy „Niusio” jeszcze dostał tę całkiem intratną posadę w Hogwarcie i uczcił to, sprezentowawszy żonie etolę z fałszowanych norek, pani Apollionowa zyskała kilka śmiertelnych nieprzyjaciółek, zzieleniałych z zazdrości.   
I właśnie ową pseudonorkową etolę w pierwszej kolejności pan Pringle ściągnął z wieszadła, przytulając ją miłośnie do twarzy, wdychając zapach lawendy i futra, i napawając się jego cudowną miękkością. Apollion zdjął bonżurkę, zanurkował do szafy, ogarniając ramionami wiszące tam suknie. Czuł jak ogarnia go uniesienie, uczucie niezmąconego szczęścia, a wszystko za sprawą miękkiej flaneli, śliskiego jedwabiu i perwersyjnie drapiącej wełenki.   
Z przegródki na bieliznę wyciągnął parę jedwabnych reform (prezent gwiazdkowy anno 1925) i począł ze wzruszeniem kontemplować wstążeczki, falbanki oraz hafcik richelieu na nogawkach.  
A potem zdjął spodnie…  
Wewnętrzne lustro w szafie państwa Pringle’ów już nie raz było świadkiem rozrywek pana domu, więc bynajmniej nie wyrażało zdumienia ni słówkiem. (Za pierwszym razem wyraziło i zostało zagrożone potłuczeniem w drobny mak oraz zatopieniem w najgłębszym miejscu jeziora). W zamian odrobinę znudzonym głosem wyrażało zachwyty nad kolejnymi kreacjami, przymierzanymi przez Apolliona.   
\- Cudownie ci w czerwonym, mój drogi. Czerwony wspaniale podkreśla eee… świeżość twojej cery, kochaniutki.   
Apollion Pringle z upodobaniem krygował się przed zwierciadłem, podziwiając się en face i z obu profili. Czerwona suknia z niewielką tiurniurą korzystnie zmieniała mu sylwetkę i wysmuklała w talii, a talię Niusio miał najlepszą ze wszystkiego. Tak przynajmniej uważał.  
\- Jesteś słodki, kochanie – powiedział Apollion do swojego odbicia, wydymając kusząco usta, po czym przymierzył najlepszy kapelusz żony – ogromny jak młyńskie koło, wyładowany solidnie wstążkami, koronkami, przyozdobiony sztucznymi wisienkami (pod kolor sukni) i całym stadem jaskrawo upierzonych wypchanych trzminorków. Apollion przejrzał się na próbę, zmienił kapelusz odświętny na wersję turystyczną – mniej koronek, sztuczna łączka, pęki szarotek i wypchany świstak – po czym wrócił do wersji pierwotnej. Wisienki jednak o wiele lepiej pasowały do czerwonej żorżety.   
Apollion z trudem wciągnął białe rękawiczki z kozłowej skórki, myśląc, że trzeba pamiętać potem o ich ponownym zmniejszeniu zaklęciem. Grunt to konspiracja i brak śladów popełnianego przestępstwa. Powachlował się papierowym chińskim wachlarzykiem, robiąc dziobek do lustra, które zmarszczyło się lekko u góry tafli, jakby ktoś unosił tam zwierciadlane brwi z politowaniem.   
\- Jesteś cudowny, Niusiu – rzekł Apollion Pringle z czułością. – Nic, tylko cię przelecieć.  
Niestety, nie mógł zauważyć, że na te słowa frędzelki perskiego dywanika uniosły się lekko, niczym uszy czujnego psa. Nie zwrócił też uwagi na to, iż na owym dywaniku stoi.  
Apollion trącił palcem ptaszka na kapeluszu.  
\- Leć, ptaszku, leć… - zanucił i w tym momencie wydarzyła się rzecz straszliwa.  
Najnowszy nabytek pani Pringle poderwał się do góry tak gwałtownie, że obleczony w sukienkę woźny klapnął na niego tyłkiem. Dywan ruszył z rozmachem do przodu, przystopował przed gzymsem, po czym równie gwałtownie cofnął się, znów zatrzymując się przed ścianą. Pan Pringle, śmiertelnie przerażony, chwycił kurczowo za brzegi dywanu, by nie fiknąć kozła z wysokości bez mała czterech metrów. Hogwarckie komnaty były bardzo wysokie, więc upadek mógł się skończyć skręceniem karku.  
Tylko spokojnie, pomyślał, wytrzeszczając oczy ze strachu. Ta zakichana idiotka kupiła latający dywan!! Ratunku, ratunku… No nic, jakoś zejdę na dół.   
\- Na dół – rozkazał drżącym głosem. Dywan miał to głęboko… we frędzelkach. Nadal tkwił pod sufitem, kolebiąc się lekko.  
Różdżka, gdzie jest różdżka? A niech to szlag, różdżka Apolliona leżała na etażerce, gdzie ją beztrosko odłożył, kiedy mierzył wizytową kreację Berty.  
W tejże chwili latający dywan uznał, że określenie „przeleć” ma znaczenie szersze niż „unieś do góry” i płynnie skierował się w stronę niedomkniętego okna. Apollion przez jedną krótką chwilę doznał przypływu nadziei, że zdoła zeskoczyć z oszalałego dywanu, kiedy ten zwinął się raptem w rulon, więżąc wewnątrz pasażera. Zanim dywan wyfrunął przez wąskie okno, nieszczęsny „przelatywany” obok etażerki woźny usiłował zgarnąć jedną ręką różdżkę, ale nie trafił.   
W ten sposób Apollion Pringle wyfrunął na przymusową przechadzkę, czy też może „przelatywankę” dokoła Hogwartu. W kapeluszu z ptaszkami, w czerwonej sukience i ze ściskaną kurczowo w garści figurką czerwonego słonia z Indyj, którą Berta Pringle (z domu Brown) wniosła niegdyś w posagu.   
To był najgorszy dzień w jego życiu.   
*  
Korzystając z prześlicznej pogody, niezwykłej jak na koniec października, dyrektor Hogwartu Armand Dippet i profesor transmutacji Albus Dumbledore przechadzali się po tarasie.  
\- Cudowny dzień, nieprawdaż, Albusie? – rzekł dyrektor, z zadowoleniem obracając w palcach kieliszek koniaku. W odległości kroku za obu panami dreptał skrzat z tacą, na której stała napoczęta butelka i talerz koreczków z sera i oliwek.   
\- Istotnie cudowny – zgodził się profesor, skonsumowawszy oliwkę z patyczka. – Nie ma lekcji, pogoda przepiękna, dzieci grzeczne… - Udał, że nie widzi dwóch pierwszaków, tłukących się zawzięcie za krzakiem jaśminu.   
\- Wszystko w porządku i nic nam nie przeszkodzi rozkoszować się koniaczkiem oraz budującą konwers…  
Frrrruu…!  
Armand Dippet urwał, po czym odezwał się ostrożnie:  
\- Profesorze, przed chwilą odniosłem wrażenie, że coś nad nami przeleciało.  
Albus Dumbledore zlustrował błękitne niebo przez swoje okulary-połówki.  
\- Zabawne, miałem identyczne wrażenie. Ale cóż to mogłoby być? Jak wiadomo, treningi quidditcha odbywają się nad boiskiem.  
\- A nasi uczniowie nie łamią przepisów – uzupełnił dyrektor.  
\- Zazwyczaj – zgodził się Dumbledore dobrodusznie.  
\- Wracając do twojej interesującej tezy, dotyczącej równowagi transmutacyjnej gazów… - zaczął Dippet.  
FRRRRRU!  
\- Na Merlina, znów coś leciało! – wykrztusił dyrektor.  
\- Odniosłem wrażenie, iż był to dywan – uzupełnił Dumbledore, w geście namysłu nawijając na palec pasemko kasztanowatej brody. Drugą ręką dobył różdżki. – Co więcej, mam jeszcze większe wrażenie, że na tym dywanie przebywała kobieta.  
Teraz już obydwaj czarodzieje czatowali z dobytymi różdżkami i zadartymi w górę głowami. Skrzat na wszelki wypadek przykucnął, zasłaniając głowę tacą.  
Frrruuuuuu…!!  
Nie minęły trzy minuty kiedy znów w polu widzenia profesorów ukazał się ciemny, kwadratowy obiekt, na którym tkwiło coś czerwonego i powiewającego wstążkami.  
\- Ratunku! – rozległ się słaby okrzyk z góry.  
\- Na Morganę! Dama w niebezpieczeństwie! – zawołał Dippet.   
\- Najwyraźniej nie panuje nad pojazdem – dodał Dumbledore, podkasując szatę i zbiegając ze schodków na trawnik. – Trzeba ją sprowadzić na ziemię, zanim stanie się nieszczęście!  
Próby okiełznania rozszalałego dywanu, latającego wokoło zamku jak na karuzeli, spełzły na niczym. Niezwykle trudno było trafić zaklęciem przedmiot w ruchu i to tak, by nie skrzywdzić pasażerki, która wzywała pomocy coraz słabszym i ochrypniętym głosem.   
Do akcji ratunkowej przyłączyli się także inni nauczyciele, ale dopiero kiedy na odsiecz przybył profesor Brandy z puchońską drużyną quidditcha, udało się niepokorny dywan zmusić do obniżenia lotu, naciskając na niego od góry i z boków miotłami. Przejęcie porwanej kobiety w locie okazało się niemożliwe. Dama leżała plackiem na zasuwającym dywanie, przytrzymując obiema rękami kapelusz i jęcząc słabo, że kręci jej się w głowie.   
\- O Boże, mój dywan! - krzyknęła pani Pringle, którą wraz z przyjaciółką zamieszanie wywabiło z proszonej herbatki.  
\- O Boże, mój kaktus!! – wrzasnęła jak echo młodziutka profesor Sprout, zakrywając rękami różową buzię, gdyż właśnie zorientowała się, że dywan pruje wprost na jej dumę i ukochanie – zasadzony obok szklarni wielki Cereus giganteus czyli kaktus kolumnowy, który całkiem ładnie się przystosował do warunków klimatycznych Szkocji.   
W chwilę później było już po wszystkim. Kobieta w czerwieni, widząc, że grozi jej zderzenie z czymś tak potwornie wielkim i kolczastym, zebrała ostatki sił i zeskoczyła z nisko lecącego dywanu. Zbieszony pers walnął z rozpędu w kaktus z głośnym PLAP! i zawisł na kolcach, trzepocąc jeszcze trochę frędzelkami i wydając rozzłoszczone frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…   
Dama w czerwieni potoczyła się bezwładnie po grządce pietruszki, gubiąc kapelusz. Publiczność zamarła…  
Nie na długo, a w każdym razie nie ta część publiczności, do której należał kapelusz z wisienkami.  
\- APOLLIONIE!! – ryknęła pani Pringle straszliwym głosem. – Co ty wyprawiasz!? Moja suknia! Mój kapelusz!! Co to ma znaczyć!!?  
Nieszczęsny Apollion Pringle siedział na ziemi, ściskając oburącz czerwonego słonika, bladozielony na twarzy, i szczękał zębami, nie mogąc dojść do siebie. Na domiar złego wokoło gromadził się coraz większy tłumek młodzieży. Część nadal zdumiona i zaszokowana (młodsi), a część już parskająca skrywanym śmiechem i wymieniająca szeptem komentarze (ci starsi).  
\- Panie Pringle – rzucił ostrym tonem dyrektor, robiąc marsową minę – powinien pan chyba nam wyjaśnić ten… pożałowania godny… incydent?  
Biedny pan Pringle usiłował coś wykrztusić, ale nic sensownego nie przechodziło mu przez gardło.  
\- Dywan… perski, nie wiem, nic nie wiem… poleciał… sam…  
\- A to przebranie?!  
Pringle wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, natomiast jego żona miała minę pantery czyhającej na jagnię.  
\- Och, czy to nie za tydzień jest Noc Duchów? – odezwał się raptem Dumbledore. – Panie Pringle, bardzo pomysłowy kostium, szkoda, że ujawnił się pan przed czasem.  
Woźny popatrzył na wicedyrektora z ogromną wdzięcznością, jak tonący w bagnie, któremu litościwa dłoń podała w ostatniej chwili gałąź.  
\- Tak, właśnie… - zaszemrał. – Przepraszam za kłopot… Halloween i w ogóle… Nie miałem tego, przebrania, pomyślałem…  
Dippet przycisnął palcami skronie i zakomenderował:  
\- Pringle, proszę natychmiast wracać do siebie i nie siać tu zgorszenia! A reszta – do swoich zajęć. Do widzenia!  
Po paru minutach na miejscu zdarzenia pozostała tylko kadra pedagogiczna, furkocący coraz ciszej latający dywan i meksykański kaktus, który oczywiście nigdzie nie mógł się oddalić.  
\- A to dopiero drań w pepitkie tkany – mruknął profesor Brandy, trącając dywanik różdżką. – Proponuję zwinąć drania, opieczętować i wysłać do Ministerstwa. Kto wie, jak jeszcze może narozrabiać.  
*  
Urażona do żywego pani Apollionowa Pringle zemściła się na mężu straszliwie, zmuszając go do przebrania w sławetną czerwoną suknię na zabawę halloweenową. Sama natomiast opięła swe obłe kształty surdutem męża i doprawiła sobie parę sumiastych wąsów. Oboje stanowili niezwykle oryginalną parę. Ale i tak pierwsze miejsce w konkursie na najlepszy strój zajął Albus Dumbledore, który przebrał się za dywan.

koniec

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został stworzony na potrzeby 24-godzinnego challenge. Według zasad miały się pojawić: Apollion Pringle, truskawki, czerwony słoń, latający dywan i kaktus oraz ciasto drożdżowe.


End file.
